leagueoflegendsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Tahm Kench
Fähigkeiten % seines maximalen Lebens}} hinzu. |description2 = Gegen gegnerische Champions werden für 5 Sekunden Steigerungen von Erlesener Geschmack hinzugefügt, bis zu einem Maximum von 3 Steigerungen. Nachdem Tahm Kench für 5 Sekunden einem Champion keinen Schaden mehr hinzugefügt hat, wird alle eine Steigerung abgebaut. |description3 = Die Effekte von und haben zusätzliche Effekte gegen Champions mit 3 Steigerungen von Erlesener Geschmack. }} Tahm Kench bleibt kurz stehen, bevor er seine Zunge zielgerichtet losschnellen lässt. Zungenpeitsche endet, sobald ein Ziel getroffen wurde, wobei dieses wird und magischen Schaden erleidet. |description2 = : Falls ein gegnerischer Champion drei Steigerungen auf sich hat, wird dieser mit Zungenpeitsche stattdessen für Sekunden . |description3 = Während Zungenpeitsche aktiv ist, kann aktiviert werden, um Vasallen oder nicht-epische Monster, welche verschlingbar sind, aus der Entfernung zu verschlingen. |leveling = % |range = 800 |cooldown = 5 |cost = |costtype = Mana }} Tahm Kench verschluckt einen gegnerischen Vasallen oder ein nicht-episches Monster. |description2 = Tahm Kench kann auch verbündete Champions verschlucken und erhält daraufhin zusätzliches Lauftempo wenn er sich auf gegnerische Champions zubewegt. Der verschluckte verbündete Champion wird und kann während er verschluckt ist keine Aktionen durchführen. |description3 = Tahm Kench kann nur dann gegnerische Champions verschlingen, wenn dieser 3 Steigerungen von besitzt. Die Dauer des Verschlingens ist um die Hälfte der Dauer verringert und verbraucht alle Steigerungen von . Verschluckte gegnerische Champions erhalten (d.h. sie können nur erkennen, was sich in unmittelbarer Nähe des Königs des Flusses befindet) und werden . Tahm Kench selbst wird um 95% während er einen gegnerischen Champion verschluckt hat. |description4 =Nach 1 Sekunde kann Tahm Kench aktivieren, wenn sein Bauch voll ist. Verbündete Champions können entscheiden, wann und wohin sie springen wollen. Bei allen anderen entscheidet entweder Tahm Kench Zeitpunkt bzw. Richtung oder am Ende der Dauer wird das Opfer in Laufrichtung ausgepuckt. |leveling = |leveling2 = |leveling3 = |range = 250 |cooldown = |Beginnt nach dem Ausspucken des Ziels (bei Gegner wird der cooldown halbiert)}} |cost = 60 |costtype = Mana }} Spuckt das Ziel aus. Ist das Ziel gegnerisch, wird es für Sekunden und erleidet magischen Schaden, welcher gegen Monster eine Obergrenze hat. |description2 = Vasallen und Monster werden nach vorne ausgespuckt und verursachen magischen Schaden an sich und allen umliegenden Gegnern, sobald sie auf einen Gegner oder Terrain treffen. Danach wird der eigentliche Schaden des Verschluckens angewendet. |description3 = Verbündete Champions werden nach vorne ausgespuckt und stoppen, sobald sie auf Gegner oder Terrain treffen. Gegnerische Champions werden genau vor Tahm Kenchs Füßen ausgespuckt. |leveling = % vom maximalen Leben des Ziels}}| }} |leveling2 = |range = 650 }} }} Schaden, der erlitten wird, wird prozentuell in graues Leben umgewandelt. |description2 = Wenn Dicke Haut nicht abklingt und Tahm Kench für Sekunden keinen Schaden erlitten hat, heilt er sich prozentuell zum gesammelten grauen Leben. |description3 = Tahm Kench wandelt sein graues Leben in einen Schild um, der für 3 Sekunden bestehen bleibt. |leveling = % |leveling2 = % des grauen Lebens |range = |cooldown = 6 |cost = 50 |costtype = Mana }} Beginne eine bis zu 6-sekündige Kanalisierung. Während dieser Zeit kann ein verbündeter Champion Tahm Kench rechtsklicken, um mitzureisen, wobei Verbündeten der Weg und das Ziel angezeigt werden. Alternativ kann man die Fähigkeit erneut aktivieren, um alleine zu reisen. Bei erneuter Aktivierung oder sobald ein Verbündeter dazukommt, kanalisiert Tahm Kench für Sekunde und reist alleine oder mit dem verbündeten Champion nach Sekunden Verzögerung zum Zielort. |description2=Eingehender Schaden von Champions oder eigener Abbruch durch Bewegung bricht die Kanalisierung ab und setzt die Abklingzeit auf 10 Sekunden. |description3 = }} |range = |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = Mana }} cs:Tahm Kench en:Tahm Kench es:Tahm Kench fr:Tahm Kench pl:Tahm Kench pt-br:Tahm Kench ru:Таам Кенч |Hintergrund= Geschichte „Die ganze Welt ist ein Fluss und ich bin sein König.“ Tahm Kench reist durch Runeterras Wasserwege und nährt seinen unstillbaren Hunger mit dem Elend der Ahnungslosen. Der außerordentlich charmante Feinschmecker labt sich an jedem Augenblick, den seine Opfer leiden. Ein Pakt mit dem König des Flusses kann dich dorthin bringen, wo immer du hin möchtest, doch deine Reise wird höchstwahrscheinlich tief in der Verzweiflung enden. Zitate |Strategie= |SkinsTrivia= |Sonstiges= Trivia Entwicklung * Tahm Kench wurde von Zenon designt.Tahms Championdesigner (DanielZKlein auf reddit) * Während seiner Entwicklung nannte man Tahm Kench auch "Fish Tank", "Fez Tank" oder "Two-Coats".Champion Insights: Tham Kench, the River King * Sein Aussehen wurde inspiriert durch Riesensalamander, tropische Fische (Farbwahl) und Welse, insbesondere dem Teufelswels.Tahm Kenchs Aussehen Geschichte * Tahm Kench ist ein übernatürliches Wesen, eine Art Dämon, einzigartig und mächtig.Champion Q&A: Tahm Kench, the River King * Der Glücksspieler im Video "Der König des Flusses", der dem Dämon Einlass gewährte, hieß Tahm Kench.Thread: the Gambler ** Daher benannten die Menschen in Bilgewasser jenen Dämon nach ihm.Champion Q&A: Tahm Kench ** Tahm Kench hat allerdings viele Namen (und Erscheinungen), je nachdem, wo er in Runeterra auftritt. Er erscheint in jeder Kultur anders; seine derzeitige Form ist an Bilgewasser angepasst.Ebd., unter "Tahm Kench is one of many names..." * Tahm Kench ernährt sich von menschlichem Elend. Allerdings ist er dabei an gewisse Regeln gebunden und muss zunächst einen Handel mit seinem Opfer eingehen.Ebd., unter "Traditionally there are always rules..." Entwicklung Kommentar zum Spieldesign Kommentar zum Artwork Kommentar zur Geschichte Tahm Kench Konzept 12.jpg Tahm Kench Konzept 13.jpg }}